


Languages of Love

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: How To Say "I Love You"





	Languages of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcmeekin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmeekin/gifts).



_Words of Affirmation_  
Tanya had noticed fairly quickly that there was some sort of relationship between Kat, Rocky, and Adam. It was one of the things that Aisha had said she’d regret leaving behind. Still, they were welcoming, and although they didn’t pressure her at all, she soon found that she wanted to join them. She didn’t want to intrude, but seeing how happy the three were together, well, she wanted that.

It was almost an accident when she did join their relationship, a kiss that she gave without thinking, and then a long conversation between the four, and three became four.

Still, she was hesitant. She didn’t want to feel like a replacement for Aisha, and she was scared to say anything about her fears, in case she was right. She wanted to hang onto this as long as she could.

She saw that Rocky was insecure about his intelligence, being a Blue Ranger after Billy. So she made sure to compliment his ideas, and to make sure that he knew that she knew that she valued him. Adam had self-esteem issues, and though she knew he was much better than he had been, she made sure to stick up for him whenever she could, and make sure he knew and could hear how much she valued him. Kat was afraid that she wasn’t good enough, so she always made sure to let her know how much she valued all of her hard work, and all of the effort she put in, not just for Rangering, but for holding their unconventional relationship together.

Tanya was afraid that they were noticing, because she soon saw a change. The others took time to say things to her, little things. Just simple thanks for whatever she was doing, whether it was how well she’d done with the monster, or congratulating her on her baseball or singing, just taking the time to build up her confidence. It was what eventually gave her the courage to ask them if it was really her they wanted.

“Of course it’s you,” Kat told her. “We want you with us, always. And we’ll tell you as many times as you need to hear it.”

_Acts of Service_  
Rocky was a helper, he always had been. It might have come from being the oldest of his siblings, but he’d learned early on that one of the best ways to show affection was to help out and to make things easier for those you loved. So he did his best as a Ranger, to make sure that none of his partners got hurt, and to help them outside of Rangering, so that they didn’t have as much to worry about. Whether it was getting the food that everyone had ordered at Ernie’s, or making sure that nobody disturbed Kat or Tanya when they were practicing, or just making sure that things got done so that they could all spend time together, Rocky made sure it happened.

So when he was injured training for the charity competition to help save the Youth Shelter, he felt like he’d lost everything. His place on the team, his ability to help, and he was afraid his partners as well. He spent the first part of time in the hospital alone; and he knew that it wasn’t their fault. The fate of the world was at stake.

As soon as they’d stopped Divatox (and saved the shelter), his partners all came to him. They made sure he was comfortable. They did the chores that he’d normally do for them. They drove him to physical therapy. And they made sure that he knew that he was still a part of them, and that they loved him.

_Physical Touch_  
Adam, once he realized that he was safe and could be his authentic self with you, was a toucher. He was the one most likely to reach for someone’s hand, or to draw them in for a hug or a kiss. (Only when he felt it was safe, when they were in public was a whole different story.) If he saw someone was nervous, he would take their hand and rub soothing patterns until they were calmer. He would massage sore muscles after Kat’s dance training, or Rocky’s physical therapy. He was tactile with those he loved and his partners all loved it in return.

Which was why, after he had made his foolish mistake with the broken morpher, he awoke to find his partners in bed with him, holding him gently, and placing kisses softly over his bruises. No words were necessary, as they all showed him how much they loved him.

_Gifts_  
Kat liked to shop, but almost never for herself. She liked to go and find something that she knew would put a smile on their face because it reminded her of them. And she travelled a lot with the ballet, so she couldn’t always be there in person. Instead, she would go around whichever city she was in, and find things for her partners. Always something ridiculously touristy, along with a real gift to show her love.

And every night when she performed, even if her partners couldn’t be there in person, there was always a bouquet of pink, yellow, green, and blue flowers waiting for her. She knew that when she got home after the tour was over, there would be more gifts as well.

_Quality Time_  
It was rare that all four of them got to be home together, as both Kat and Tanya were often on tour. Usually, either Adam or Rocky would follow the tours when they could, leaving the other to run the dojo. But on this day, the four of them were all home, and they woke up together in their giant bed, hair still mussed from the previous night’s activities. Sleeping in together meant that they awoke to gentle kisses, before Rocky got out of bed to begin cooking breakfast. The other three followed him, drinking coffee and talking about plans for the day while they helped Rocky with the breakfast.

Sometimes, when all four of them were home long enough, they would each take a day where one of them would choose the activity, and they would all go out together. But more often the first day all four were at home was like this, where they just got to revel in actually being in each other’s space, catching up on all they had missed.

It wasn’t something they always got to do, and that made it all the more precious, to just get to spend time with the people they loved.


End file.
